


Till The End

by lovingallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Cause I love it, Earth, Fluff, Gay Keith, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Gore, NSFW, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, bi lance, eventually nsfw, it'll be lit, might be heavy angst, that have nsfw, will tag the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingallura/pseuds/lovingallura
Summary: The Galra Empire and their supporters have taken over Earth. Millions of innocent lives are no longer living. Thousands of homes and businesses are burned to the ground, probably to never be seen again. With luck on their side, Shiro and Keith were able to survive the attack which happened five years ago. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were also able to survive and are going on a journey to get back to their home city, Raleigh. Coran and Allura were captured by the Galra Empire and are working as their "assistants". Allura and Coran have a different word to call it. Somehow, these three groups get together to try and save humanity. With only one way to succeed and thousands of ways to fail, this will be one hell of an adventure.





	1. I: No gas and new friends

Keith rolls down his window and dangles his arm from it. He leans back in the uncomfortable hot seat, feeling the soft wind against his finger tips. He slides his other hand into a chip bag and feels around; he sighs as the realization that the bag was empty-leaving him and his brother to starve. He slides out his hand. Keith glances out the window and only sees dirt and cactuses for miles. That was all there was around here: cactus, dirt, and the glaring sun to burn everything it touches. He hears his stomach grumble, and then hears it from his older brother.

"We are both hungry, Shiro. We should try to find some place to get or buy food. That bag of chips was only able to last us so long. Plus, we are on down to our last bottle of water. We will die if we don't stop and get some," Keith argues.

"We can't stop now, Keith. We need to keep going. Galras and Aliens could be around. We will have better luck in Sedona. From what we know that is the only city they haven't taken over yet that is around here," Shiro sighs, "I don't like this just as much as you do, but this is our only option right now."

Keith knew Shiro was right. He had faith in his older brothers words, but that faith was slipping. It wasn't like it was Shiro's fault that their meals turned into snacks and then barely anything at all, but Keith was tired of having scavenge like animals and then still being left with a gaping hole in his stomach. It been five years and as time has progressed the situation had only gotten worse.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, but we should make the most out of it. Don't you think? I know this isn't what we dreamed of but we will survive. We will be okay. And soon we will fin-" Shiro's speech was rapidly interrupted by the sound of the truck tires stopping.

Keith slams against his seatbelt, being a bit dazed by the unexpected stop.

"What happened? Why did we stop? Do you see something?" Keith bolts with questions as he turns his head to his older brother. Keith's eyes widen as he stares at Shiro.

Shiro keeps turning the key so harshly it looks like he might snap it like a twig. Shiro keeps twisting and turning the key, causing the old truck engine to screech over and over. Shiro starts at the monitor on the truck, his gulp so loud it was almost as if a splash a water crashed against dirt.

"The engine died" Shiro whispers lowly, the breath being snatched out of him by Death himself.

The silence after this horror realization was long. The two brothers sat there thinking of no ending. The sun blaze was making it unbearable as their last bottle of water started to turn hot. Their thoughts were jumping onto every sign that had an idea on it, but all ended up with their heads in the ground. No one knew what to do, but they both knew if they didn't think of something quick they would be gone for. No car meant they had to walk on foot. After a while, Shiro finally cleared his head. He acknowledged if he didn't his brother would die, and nothing was worse than that.

"We will have to leave our belongings. If we need to run we can't have these objects weighing us down. The only things we should bring is our weapons and the water. We will lock up the car, and hope that there is a gas station or something near by. If we can't find anything we will just leave the truck, but we can't stay here," Shiro infers.

The awareness of leaving all they had left of their home was heartbreaking. The photo albums, the notes, the remembrance of how life used to be. It was the only thing they had left to remember their father; a face that was disintegrating. These things will never be replaced, even if the world went out of the Galra's control, but it can always be remembered. Shiro unbuckles his seatbelt and slides the keys into his long green coat. He walks to the back of the trunk, and pops the rusty hood up. He grabs two small knives. He ties a brown small satchel around his his belt. He slides the two knives into the satchel. He covers it with his coat, taking off his scarf and stuffing it into a random coat pocket. 

"Keith, We need to get moving before its dark out. I don't know if patrol will come around these areas," Shiro claims. Keith looks at the photo album on his lap, flipping the pages. After taking one last glance, he slams the photo album shut and leaves it on Shiro's seat. He gets out of the car and slams the door. He walks over to Shiro and grabs his wooden bat. The wooden wasn't that durable, but what made it a strong weapon was the nails trashed into it.

Shiro grabs the backpack inside the trunk and slams it closed, "I will get the rest of the weapons and the water. Tell me if you see anything happen," Shiro orders as he walks over to his side of the truck. Keith feels the wind hit him lightly, trying to look away. This place felt empty; empty of happiness and hope was what this place nurtured. 

"Are you almost done, Shiro?" The mullet boy says irritatedly.

Shiro closes the door to the truck, "All done. Let's get walking," Shiro starts walking into the unknown. Keith follows his older brother, and eventually catches up to his side.

 

"God, why are there so many!?" Hunk panics, feeling the brown haired boys' backs against his own.

Lance screams,"I don't know-we have to think of something! Pidge?!"

Pidge points his arrow at the dark purple dog. Some would say it looked more like a spider than a dog, though. This creature had eight legs and walks on them like dogs. It had two eyes that were pierced black, and if you stared too long you were sure to end up in an abyss of darkness. They had long tongues like lizards, the tip of the tongue cut in half about six inches. The animals teeth were so sharp that it could probably break wood with one bite. They had slim lengthy tail that could knock someone down with one hit. It wasn't the tail that really made that possible, but the strength of the wild beasts. These brutes had long extended nails that were fierce enough to slice off a head so easily. These animals were the definition of scary. The fact that there were five of these burdens surrounding the lads made it even worse.

Lance takes a deep breath, "I am going to shoot the ones at ten o'clock and three o'clock. Hunk, you should use your katars at the ones to your left. Pidge, I remember you have a lighter in your pocket. Light your arrows and aim for their backs; their skin looks easily burned. We could do this. We have to do this," Lance plans as the brutes gets closer and closer.

Lance gulps, "Everyone ready?"

No one replies. Their heads were filled with worry, all they could do was shake their head. Death has been running after them since the Galra Empire arrived to Earth, but Death has never been this close. Death has never been feet away from them. Lance quickly aims at one of the beasts, shooting it directly in the head. The bullet flies out of the beat as green blood spurs out of the new hole in its head like wild fire. The animal thumps to the ground dead, its last breath being a small yelp. All the other brutes immediately start running, flinging into attack mode as fast as the bullet. Hunk throws his katars one by one, only having three. Two out of the three were a success. Pidge releases their arrows so fast and accurately it was as if they had been doing this for years. Pidge watches the two beasts burn alive. The flesh of the wildlings slip off them, their bare skin burning to a crisp. The yelps of these pests were ugly, screeching for their fellow companions to save them. Hunk shrieks ear-splittingly as the one unscathed animal jumps. The animal opens its mouth, ready to kill Hunk with a single action. Pidge goes to turn around, looking at the purple monster about to slaughter one of their best friends. There was no time for them to shoot an arrow; Pidge knew it, leaving him as a glass statue.

Lance turns his head to face Hunk. He glares at the demon-like beast. Lance knew he didn't have the time to raise his gun, aim, and kill the demon but that didn't stop him. Lance raises his gun as fast as he could and aims for the wildlings head. Lance screams Hunk's name, hoping he would move or do something, but all Hunk could manage to do was close his eyes and shut them tightly. He then hears a quick slam, leading to a thunderous thud. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at the dead corpse on the ground. He searches for the death of the animal, and see a small knife perfectly shoved into its chest. All three of these boys eagerly wander their eyes to find there savior, and eventually their eyes lock onto Shiro and Keith.

"Are you three alright? My brother and I saw you while we were walking and ran over here," Shiro assures as he walks up to the dead meat on the floor and grabs his knife, pulling it out of the filthy beast. The green blood spills out of the corpse.

"We are fine. We were trying to walk over to that warehouse to see if there were any supplies and we ran into these aliens. Thanks for the help," Lance sighs in relief. Shiro looks in Pidge's direction, seeing a tiny warehouse with graffiti all over it. This was the first time in almost one hundred and twenty miles they saw any type of shelter.

"You think there is something in there? It looks like a crappy warehouse. I bet it is filled with junk," Keith implies, crossing his arms.

Lance dusts himself off and puts his gun back into his pocket, "Thanks for the thought, buddy. But we really don't have anything to lose, do we? Thanks for saving us again," Lance starts walking towards the warehouse.

Hunk walks over to Shiro and smiles politely, giving him a gigantic hug. Shiro's eyes bursted out as if they would pop.

"Thank you for saving me. If you want, you two can totally tag along," Hunk lets go of the tense young man and starts following Lance and Pidge.

Pidge and Lance start walking towards the warehouse. Everyone hoped that there could be anything-gas, food, water, and maybe even some bullets. The thought of there being even one of those things in there was too good to pass up.

Shiro and Keith eye each other, then nods their head yes. Their was only a few things these brothers would fight about. They usually could see eye-to-eye and never had to say anything for an answer. They both knew what the other thought by one single head movement. And just like that, Shiro and Keith followed the three boys. They just have no idea what following these boys will put them up to.


	2. II: Unknown Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new gang realizes they have friends they have never encountered. Shiro and Pidge discuss their different thoughts on what is left in Raleigh. Keith and Lance bicker, realizing their different in views. Hunk is Hunk and thats the best Hunk.

 

Lance and Hunk are the first people of the group to get to the warehouse. They walk up to a gigantic door, looking for anything that would possibly let them in.

"Do you see a lock? Or anyway to open the door?" Lance asks as he wanders his eyes everywhere he could.

When Pidge, Shiro, and Keith get to the door they start looking as well.

"I don't think it's that type of door...look," Shiro points to a small keypad. 

"It seems like you can only get in with a password," Shiro adds to his latest comment.

Pidge shoves everyone slightly as she walks up to it. He types in possible passwords, each one being wrong. The keypad had a small light and every time he got one wrong a bright neon light would show up. Pidge huffs as he stares at the door.

"I can try to see if I can heat it up so much that is malfunctions so we could get in, but that could take a bit. I have no idea what type of technology this is and I don't even know if it can overheat but I am p-" 

Pidge was interrupted as he sees the keypad go green, the door sliding open so quickly he almost missed it.

"You did it! Wait-How did you do it? Did you find out the password?" Lance questions, his brain juggling between thoughts.

"No..the last time I typed in went red. I don't know-"

"Well it doesn't matter. Lets look around and see if there is anything we can use so we can get out of here. I don't trust this place," Keith crosses his arms.

Pidge huffs loudly, hating nothing more than being interrupted.

They all walk into the warehouse, lights flashing on one by one. Everyone goes there separate ways as they look around the warehouse. Shrio and Keith walk over to small boxes on top of each other with some writing on it in a language they have never seen. Lance walks by himself to what seems like a large crate. Pidge and Hunk walk down the warehouse. Hunk and Pidge gaze at the white cloth hovering over a mysterious object.

Hunk and Pidge go to the opposite sides of the cloth and pull it off together, smiling brightly as they see the savior of the day: a white van. 

"Yes! Yes we can get out of here!" Hunk screams loudly as he laughs, his body being filled with happiness and relief.

Pidge nods no, "We need to figure out if it has keys and gas first, Hunk. This van looks pretty new but...why would someone just leave a van here?" He mutters.

As much as Pidge wanted to feel that relief and satisfaction Hunk was feeling, he felt as if something was off.

"Guys! I found something pretty cool!" Lance shares.

Keith and Shiro gaze back at Hunk, hearing his scream from before. They look at the boxes they all opened, having water and other food products in the same language that was on the box. Shiro picks up the one box as Keith picks up the other and runs over, hearing Lance and following his voice.

All of them gather around Lance, wondering what the cuban boy found.

"Lance, what did you fun?" Pidge says as she grows impatient.

Lance places a weird looking helmet on top of his head, then spins around to look at everyone. He laughs loudly.

"I found galra armor! Isn't this hilarious! We can use this stuff to blend in!"

All of the group stares at him in shock as they see hear his giggly laugh and weird sense of humor. Keith was the most displeased as Pidge and Hunk laugh a bit at their friends obscurity. Shiro lets out a small chuckle himself, adoring Lance's dumb humor.

"Put it back. If this is a galra warehouse we need to take the least amount of stuff as possible and hurry up and leave. I don't think this place is safe and I don't think taking galra armor is a safe call either," Keith bluntly points out.

Lance huffs, taking off his helmet as he stares at Keith.

"Look, mullet, we are already going to take as much as we can from this warehouse so we can survive. It wouldn't make sense not to take this armor! it could totally help us in the long run," Lance argues.

"My _name_ is Keith not mullet! And I am just saying that-"

"I think we should listen to Lance on this, Keith. We don't know a lot about where the Galra are and aren't. This is our best bet," Shiro adds in. 

Pidge nods yes, "I agree. Hunk and I found a van and I think its best to take as much as we can. If I can't find the keys I will break in and reset the car so I can pull a string to start it," Pidge says as he starts walking around looking for the keys.

"I am going to bet if they put a passcode on the front door that they could've placed cameras. I will try to find those and overrun them."

Keith huffs, "Whatever. Enjoy your dumb armor," He walks away holding the box of weird alien food.

Lance stares at Keith, his thoughts screaming at Keith to shut his pie-hole.

"Sorry about my brother. My name is Shiro by the way," Shiro gestures a gentle smile, "He just doesn't think sometimes."

Lance huffs as he puts the helmet back into the box and closes it, "It's fine. Everyone's a little one edge when they live like this."

 

"I got it!"

Those words were heaven to everyone waiting around Pidge. The van turned on and had a full tank of gas; making it as beautiful as Heaven itself. Everyone started packing the things they found into the back of the car.

"Good work Pidge!" Hunk and Lance say at the same time as they hug Pidge.

"Yes, thank you Pidge," Shiro smiles softly.

Keith gives a light head gesture.

* * *

 

 

After finishing, they all stood in a circle trying to figure things out after about an hour of dead conversation and stupid arguments.

"If we are trying to get to Raleigh the best idea is to cross through Colorado and keep going straight, but I am going to guess it is overrun by Galra. Last time I heard Texas was overrun, so the states around that are probably Galra territory as well. The best thing to do is go up to Montana and go the long way," Shiro expresses as he holds the map.

"That will take us forever to get to Raleigh and we don't have that time. My town could be burned down tomorrow," Lance adds.

They all wanted something in the circle. Pidge wanted to talk to his brother, Matt, just one last time about space. Pidge adored space and Matt would stay up with him for hours creating their own theories and what they thought was out there. Keith just wanted a normal life with Shiro. He wanted to regain his home and Texas; he wanted nothing more than for his life to be simple. Shiro wanted Keith to be happy, and his desires to become true. Hunk wanted to see his mother and cook for her. His mother did teach him how to cook, and he loved nothing more than to see her smile when she saw Hunk surpass him in cooking. Lance wanted his family. Every single  _person_ in his family. He craved to see all there faces again and to play with his nieces and nephews on the front lawn. When Lance thought of this it was almost like it was a different dimension or a dream and could never come true, but Lance would  ** _always_** have hope about finding and seeing his family again. 'I will find them' ran through his mind more than anything else in the entire world.

Pidge sighs as he hears Lance's words. This caused Hunk's lips to curl downwards as he felt darkness in his stomach.

"This is the best way to survive. I know this is hard but we need to go this way if we plan to even make it there," Shiro explains. 

Lance nods yes but not because he agrees. He nods yes because he realizes how selfish he would be if he asked everyone to risk his life for his family. Lance would risk everything for his mother, father, sister, and brothers; Lance just knows he can't plead for everyone else to do it.

Pidge nods yes, "Alright. Lets figure out a way to open the large doors and then we are out of here. We will take turns shifting on who drives and who takes passenger. The passengers job is just to be a look out," He walks over to the big doors.

He stares at the key pad, typing in the same passwords he did last time. He waits for it to go green again, but it never does.

After a long couple of minutes, Shiro finally decides to speak up. "What is the hold up, Pidge? We need to get going," Shiro announces.

"When the door opened last time I thought it was because I typed all the passwords immediately after one-another and it just glitched, but it isn't glitching. I don't think that door opened from a glitch," Pidge announces.

"So...what does that mean?" Hunk speaks up.

"It either means the front door was the only tech that was glitching or someone let us in." Pidge gulps.

The silence after Pidge's words showed how terrible this news was. It was as if it brought a shiver down everyones spine, well, except Lance of course.

"I'm confused. Why is this a bad thing? That means someone helped us!" Lance shouts.

"It means someone is watching us, dumby!" Keith huffs.

"Hey, we aren't doing this. We are now a team even if we all don't even know each other's names. We need to work together and not fight, alright? Pidge, is there anyway you can do the thing you said before? Where you make it heat or explode?" Shiro says sternly.

Pidge nods no, "This one has no circuits that lead around the big doors. The front door did."

"Why don't we just drive **through it**?" Keith asks.

All heads turn to Keith, their eyes wide at the black-haired-mullet-boy's idea.

"You are kidding, right? He's kidding. You have to be kidding!" Hunk shouts.

"It's just an idea! Look, we need the van. We can't just leave it here. That is our best option!" Keith huffs.

Shrio clenches the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath.

"No, that isn't. Let me try to see if I can hack through it. I know I can, but it'll just take some time. I think its better that we wait then running a van into a wall" Pidge mutters half-heartedly.

 

After what seems like hours, Pidge falls all the way down on the floor as he groans. He glares at his laptop. The percentage was on eight percent, and when this device died he has nothing else to work with which means Keith's rash idea would be the last option.

Keith stares up at the ceiling, walking in circles around the warehouse.

Lance stares at Keith, "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to find how this 'person' knows we are here. Maybe we can show them we are still here and can open that door," Keith groans.

Lance rolls his eyes, "I bet that person wouldn't help you even if they did see you."

"Oh yeah? And they would help a whiney boy like you?" Keith laughs at his own insensitive joke.

"You shut up!" Lance growls. 

Pidge rolls he eyes as he hears Lance and Keith, "Before I started the car I turned off the cameras. So whoever it was-if there was even someone-can't help either of you out. Now be quiet or go somewhere else," Pidge's fingers were blasting onto his computer.

Lance and Keith both get up annoyed.

"Dumbass," Keith mutters.

Lance looks at Keith irritatingly, "Mullet boy."

Hunk sighs as he hears the bickering of the two boys go on for eternity. Shiro was on the floor and organizing the food and water into certain boxes. he was trying to fit as much as possible and thinking about how to ration this food between everyone. Hunk leans against the wall and looks down at him.

"Can't you tell your brother something?"

"I could but Keith doesn't listen very well when he is frustrated. Besides, sometimes you need to let people figure out how to deal with things like that on their own. Your name is Hunk, right? Mine is Shiro."

Hunk nods yes slowly, "Nice to have you on the apocalypse team, Shiro."

Pidge's eyes widen as she stares at the big doors open slowly, the dark outside visible.

Everyone turns and looks that direction, hearing the sound of the wind as the door opens.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lance yells as he hops into the backseat of the car.

Pidge looks at the keypad, tapping it trying to feel for a camera lense.

"Whoever was there...thank you," Pidge mutters, knowing no one was there any longer.

* * *

It's been quite sometime on the road, and some rotations had gone by. At first it was Hunk driving and Keith on look out. Then it was Shiro driving and Lance on look out. It finally came to be Pidge driving and Shiro on look out. Keith, Hunk, and Lance were all asleep in the back of the van. Keith's head was laying on Lance's shoulder, and Hunk was laying on the window of the car.

Pidge sits on a pillow, not being tall enough to see unless doing so. Pidge glances at Shiro, seeing the monotone look he always has on.

"So, how did you end up near Arizona?" Pidge asks, the car being dead silent except for the small tiny snores from Hunk(that everyone loved to hear, so).

"Keith and I drove here after they invaded Oklahoma. We were there for about two years after the invasion. it seems the Galra corrupt slowly but..completely," Shiro explains, "How did you end up here?"

"Lance, Hunk, and I were in California when the Galra attacked. We were in college and well..no one notified us that Earth was getting overrun by giant furries," Pidge laughs sadly.

"So when they came to the college, well..our professors did everything they could to save us. I don't even know how many of us actually made it out," Pidge remembers the empty day.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such bad memories," Shiro apologizes.

Pidge realized right away what type of person everyone is. If a person spoke to him for a few minutes he could probably figured out at least ten characteristics that person had, but Shiro possibly had every good trait and not one bad trait. That spooked Pidge a bit. Which got him to think, 'maybe I don't know him enough' but every time Shiro spoke it just made his first thought more true; Shiro was kind.

"It's fine. It was a while back and it doesn't really hurt me much anymore," Pidge heals the wound Shiro thought he caused.

"Are you excited? To see your family in Raleigh?" Shiro smiles, trying to bring some light to the conversation.

Pidge laughs a bit, nodding no.

"Everyone in Raleigh is most likely dead," Pidge announces.

Shiro's smile immediately turns dark, shocked.

"Does Lance know this? He seems to think nothing has happened in Raleigh."

"He doesn't. I mean, he does. I told him a while back that I think everyone in Raleigh is dead but he doesn't believe me or Hunk. My family is dead, I know it. Hunk's family is dead, he knows it. That's just how it is now. Lance just...believes Raleigh wasn't attacked or hasn't been attacked yet."

"Do you have proof it has been attacked? Your family _could_ still be alive, Pidge."

"No, you don't understand Shiro. I don't need proof my family is dead. I don't need to see their bodies burned or worse. All I need is to know they haven't contacted me. The only proof I need is how I have called and tried contacting anyone in Raleigh for years and not a single person has answered. They are all dead."

Shiro stays silent, letting out the sound of a light gulp.

After about a couple minutes of silence, Pidge finally speaks up, "Shiro, why didn't you want to go back and get your things from your old car? Everyone offered, and Keith even said yes. Why didn't you want us to go back?"

"Shiro?" Pidge glances at Shiro to see the tall boy asleep, laying his head on the window.

Pidge sighs as he faces the road, knowing the car was going to be empty with just his thoughts for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (": thanks for reading. you're gr8. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing this!! the next chapter will be longer and have: gore, some klance(finally I know), and some more moments! [UNEDITED: need to find grammatical and spelling errors still]

**Author's Note:**

> kudos! :) thanks for reading. this idea is from the amazing artist yuutayo from this picture : http://yuutayo.tumblr.com/post/157459466816/more-apocalypse-au-just-some-outfit-stuffs
> 
> also quick info: Shiro and Keith are brothers. this is a Klance fanfic. there will be gore. there will be nsfw. Pidge is a trans male.
> 
> Hunks weapon- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katar_(dagger)  
> Shiros weapon- https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1dJaQNFXXXXcYXFXXq6xXFXXXY/229540172/HTB1dJaQNFXXXXcYXFXXq6xXFXXXY.jpg  
> Lances weapon- http://www.topgunprague.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/AK-47.png
> 
> (I will tag which chapters have NSFW and which ones will not btw)


End file.
